


Write in Water

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliteration, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Jewelry, Poetry, Sea Pens, The Ainur - Freeform, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A pin of Sea Pens, a poem of the Ainur of the Sea
Relationships: Ossë & Uinen & Ulmo
Kudos: 2
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Write in Water

**Author's Note:**

> Poem written originally for the fan flashworks challenge prompt 'Pin or Pen', and bingo prompt 'United'. The pin I made in a metalworking class some time ago. Original post is [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1939176.html)
> 
> Sea-Pens are a real thing, though mine look more like anemones. Many thanks to Zana, Morgynleri, and Runa for encouragement and sanity-checking.

* * *

* * *

  
Write in water the stories of the strand  
Scribe in sand the words of wind and wave  
Enduring etch the truth of tides  
In runes on rock. Osse and Uinen  
With Ulmo entwined, fixed and flowing,  
Ever united, unpinned, unpent, singing the sea  


* * *


End file.
